hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stick Figure Fightaz
ist eine Sendung, die nirgendwo ausgestrahlt wird, nicht einmal auf dem berüchtigten Kinda!TV. Sie wurde vor allem durch den Song "Fight for truth" bekannt und ist außerdem für DJ Heros aktuelle Bekanntheit verantwortlich. Das Projekt ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung. Zu der Serie wurden auch zahlreiche, meist kritisch und analytisch aufgebaute Werke veröffentlicht. Entstehung SFF wurde Anfang 2012 von Klausowitsch erfunden und auf einem Gigtendo DZi gezeichnet. Als ihm langweilig wurde, fing er an, Strichmännchen zu zeichnen, da er nichts anderes kann. So entstand ein Interesse am Zeichnen und die Serie entstand. Als es anfing, Klausowitsch Spaß zu machen, setzte er das Projekt auch nach dem Ende des ersten Teils fort bis zum fünften Teil, der 2014 fertiggestellt wurde. Im Juni dieses Jahres wurde außerdem ein sechster Teil von Klausowitsch persönlich auf der Videoplattform YouCube angekündigt. Weg zur Bekanntheit Als der erste Teil der Serie fertiggestellt war, machte Klausowitsch, ähnlich wie bei Koema Eistee, Eigenwerbung für Stick Figure Fightaz in seinen YouCube-Videos und konnte somit das Interesse einiger Zuseher wecken. Durch die Veröffentlichung des Titelsongs "Die DREI" erreichte die Sendung noch weitere Bekanntheit. Ein weiterer wichtiger Beitrag war die Verwendung des bereits weltweit bekannten Songs "Fight for truth" der Elektroschlager-Band ignis als Titelsong für den dritten Teil der Serie, durch die das Projekt auch international bekannt wurde. 2014 wurde die Serie in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Charaktere *Stick Figure Fighta 1: Er ist der erste Charakter und kommt in SFF 1, SFF 3 und SFF 6 vor, wobei er in SFF 1 die wichtigste Rolle spielt. Er ist ein Mitglied der DREI, die auf eine unbekannte Weise miteinander verbunden sind und ohne einander nicht überleben können. Auch in Stick Figure Fightaz 6 ist er einer der Hauptcharaktere. *Stick Figure Fighta 2: Der zweite Stick Figure Fighta tritt zum ersten Mal auf, als er dem Stick Figure Fighta 1 von der ultimativen Waffe erzählt. Auch er hat wie der Stick Figure Fighta 1 in SFF 1, SFF 3 und SFF 6 wichtige Rollen. Er ist Mitglied der DREI. *Stick Figure Fighta: Er ist sozusagen der "Nachfolger" der beiden oben genannten Stick Figure Fightaz und wird auch als der "Auserwählte" bezeichnet, genaueres dazu ist nicht bekannt. Er ist zunächst sehr unerfahren, entwickelt sich jedoch mit der Zeit zu einem ernst zu nehmenden Kämpfer. In SFF 2 und 3 spielt er die Hauptrolle. *Stick Master: Er gilt als ein erfahrener Kämpfer, der allerdings schon lange nicht mehr aktiv war. Als er dem Stick Figure Fighta von seinem Schicksal als Auserwählter erzählt, tritt er gemeinsam mit ihm seine Reise an. Er ist von SFF 2 bis zum Ende der Serie ein Held der Serie, ab SFF 4 sogar der Hauptheld. *Schwarzer Tyrann: Er ist der wichtigste Bösewicht in SFF 1 und erscheint auch in SFF 3 wieder. Er gilt als unbesiegbar und kann in SFF 1 nur mithilfe der ultimativen Waffe besiegt werden. In SFF 3 können ihn die Stick Figure Fightaz mit vereinten Kräften ohne Hilfsmittel bezwingen. Als Mitglied der DREI ist er praktisch für den Tod aller drei verantwortlich. In SFF 6 erscheint er als Protagonist wieder und arbeitet mit den Stick Figure Fightaz 1 und 2 zusammen. *Finster-Meister: Er ist der Bösewicht in SFF 2 und SFF 3 und besitzt eine undurchdringliche Abwehr, die nur durch den Machtstab zerstört werden kann, der von seinem stärksten Untertanen bewacht wird. Den Stick Figure Fightaz gelingt es, ihn zu bekommen und besiegen ihn mit dessen Hilfe. In SFF 3 erscheint er wieder aus der Unterwelt und wird schlussendlich durch die Opferung des Stick Figure Fighta 1 und des Stick Figure Fighta bezwungen. *Ultra-Fighta: Er ist der Bösewicht in SFF 4. In SFF 3 erscheint er als begeisterter Fan der Stick Figure Fightaz, wird jedoch immer von ihnen abgewiesen oder ignoriert. Er hilft ihnen jedoch sogar einigermaßen. Am Ende tötet er aus Zorn den Stick Figure Fighta 2 und versucht auch, den Stick Master zu töten, welcher jedoch entkommen kann. So wird dieser Fan in SFF 4 zum Ultra-Fighta und damit zum Hauptbösewicht. Daneben existieren folgende Nebencharaktere: *Beißi - Ein Freund und Mitstreiter des Stick Figure Fighta und des Stick Master *Die Schlange - Ein Untergebener des Schwarzen Tyranns und erbitterter Feind der Stick Figure Fightaz in SFF 1 *Der Weise - Der einzige, der genau über die DREI Bescheid weiß *Gott Le - Der Helfer in großer Not in SFF 3 *Ghott - Der Mörder des Stick Master und damit des "letzten" Stick Figure Fighta Songs Zu jedem Teil, der bisher erschienen ist, gibt es einen Titelsong. SFF 1: Die DREI (DJ Klausi feat. Kridolf) SFF 2: Shadows (DJ Hero) SFF 3: Fight for Truth (ignis) SFF 4: Fighter (The Noise Boys) SFF 5: Success (DJ Klausi) SFF 6: Return (The Stick Figures) Näheres zu den Titelsongs: *Durch "Die DREI" erlangte das Projekt erste Bekanntheit *"Shadows" ist die Grundlage für DJ Heros aktuellen Erfolg *"Fight for truth" brachte das Projekt in vielen Teilen der Welt an die Öffentlichkeit *"Fighter" wurde der bisher erfolgreichste Hit der Noise Boys. *"Success" erntete positive Kritik und wurde ein mäßiger Erfolg *"Return" wurde durch Verbreitung über die ganze Welt zu einem riesigen Erfolg Inhalt Stick Figure Fightaz sind Strichmännchen, die aus bestimmen Gründen auserwählt sind, die Welt vor dem amtierenden Hauptbösewicht zu retten. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, müssen sie sich bis zu diesem durchkämpfen, indem sie eine Reihe von Monstern bekämpfen. Auf verschiedene Weise gelingt es ihnen immer, alle Bösewichte zu bezwingen. Im fünften Teil stirbt jedoch der letzte Stick Figure Fighta durch "Ghott", wodurch die Sendung angeblich ihr Ende nimmt. Einige Zeit später wurde die Fortsetzung angekündigt. Angebliches Ende Nach dem fünften Teil wurde das Projekt vorübergehend eingestellt. Nach dem letzten Part stirbt der letzte Stick Figure Fighta und es scheint, als gebe es keine Möglichkeit mehr auf eine Fortsetzung. Der Grund für die Einstellung der Sendung war, dass Klausowitsch sein ganzes Geld für die ihn unterstützenden Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega ausgegeben hat. Außerdem war Klausowitsch danach nicht mehr langweilig. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er bekannt, irgendwann weitere Serien zu produzieren und kündigte sogar den sechsten Teil an. Zusammenfassung Von Stick Figure Fightaz gibt es 5 Teile. *SFF 1 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 1) Besteht aus 20 Parts. Der Stick Figure Fighta1 tötet Monster und begegnet nach einiger Zeit dem Stick Figure Fighta2. Dieser sagt, dass er eine Schlange töten will (diese begegnet ihnen einige Male), um an die ULTIMATIVE WAFFE heranzukommen. Mit dieser möchte er den Schwarzen Tyrann (den Hauptbösewicht von SFF1) töten.Er erfährt auch, dass es die sogenannten DREI gibt, doch weiß nicht, wer sie sind. Nach vielen Plagen kommen die beiden an die ULTIMATIVE WAFFE und gehen zum Tyrann. Doch dort flieht der Stick Figure Fighta2 mitsamt der WAFFE, aus Angst. Währenddessen stirbt der 1. Stick Figure Fighta im Kampf gegen den Tyrann. Danach kehrt der 2. Fighta doch zurück und setzt dem Bösen ein Ende. Dann stirbt auch er, denn wenn zwei sterben, dann stirbt auch der Dritte der DREI. Somit erfährt er auch, dass die beiden Stick Figure Fightaz mit dem Tyrann die DREI bilden. Er stirbt mit den Worten : Die DREI... ... sind tot! Die ganze Story hat eigentlich nur wenig Zusammenhang, da in jedem Part nur irgendwelche Monster getötet werden. *SFF 2 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 2) Besteht wie SFF 1 aus 20 Parts. Auch hier gibt es nicht viel Zusammenhang. Der Stick Figure Fighta erfährt vom Stick Master über das Böse und den "unbesiegbaren" Finster-Meister. Die Beiden töten viele Monster und stoßen nach einiger Zeit auf Beißi, der ihnen zur Seite steht. Er wird jedoch vom stärksten Untertanen des Finster-Meisters, Dracorex, gefangen genommen. Nachdem die beiden Strichmännchen Dracorex getötet haben, erhalten sie Beißi zurück und finden auch eine Möglichkeit, den Finster-Meister verwundbar zu machen. Doch sie schaffen es nicht, ihn zu töten. Beißi opfert sich und befördert ihn in die Unterwelt. Die beiden Stick Figure Fightaz überleben. *SFF 3 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 3) Besteht aus 15 Parts. Der Finster-Meister ist zurückgekehrt, stärker und brutaler als zuvor und macht sich auf den Weg zum dunklen Reich. Die Stick Figure Fightaz töten einige Monster und treffen auf einen Fan, der gegen sie kämpft und verliert. Durch ein Portal kommen die Beiden ins dunkle Reich. Der Fan folgt ihnen. Als sie dort auf den ersten der DREI treffen, werden sie beauftragt, zur ULTIMATIVEN WAFFE zu gehen, um den Schwarzen Tyrann zu erwecken. Doch der Finster-Meister erreicht die Waffe schneller und erweckt den Tyrann. Dann verschmilzt er mit ihm. Auch zwei der Stick Figure Fightaz verschmelzen miteinander, um den "Höllentyrann zu töten. Sie opfern sich am Ende des Kampfs. So bleiben noch der zweite der DREI und der Stick Master übrig. Doch plötzlich kommt der Fan ihnen entgegen und tötet den zweiten der DREI und nennt sich den "Ultra-Fighta". Nun muss der Stick Master die Welt vor ihm retten. *SFF 4 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 4) Besteht aus 10 Parts. Stick Master kämpft sich alleine zum Ultra Fighta vor. Nach einigen Kämpfen kommt er zum Ultra-Roboter, geht nach dem Kampf gegen ihn hinein und deaktiviert diesen. Unerwartet aktiviert sich jedoch der Selbstzerstörungsmodus. Stick Master muss nun aus dem Roboter hinausfliehen. Doch er wird vom Ultra Fighta aufgehalten. Schließlich gelingt es Stick Master, den Ultra Fighta zu bezwingen und aus dem Roboter zu fliehen. SFF 4 endet, während Stick Master rennt. Wohin ist nicht bekannt. *SFF 5 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 5) Wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit Gigtendo und Gega produziert. Da sich Klausowitsch diese Zusammenarbeit finanziell nur schwer leisten konnte, wurden nur 5 Parts produziert. SFF 5 handelt davon, dass eine Reihe unlogischer Ereignisse stattfinden, die den Stick Master nach und nach zu "Ghott" führen, welcher ihn tötet. So hätte die Serie ihr Ende nehmen sollen, bis jedoch Stick Figure Fightaz 6 angekündigt wurde. *SFF 6 (Hauptartikel: Stick Figure Fightaz 6) (noch unvollständig) Die DREI kehren aus dem Dunklen Reich zurück und haben vor, sich an Ghott zu rächen, der die Stick Figure Fightaz ausschalten wollte. So arbeiten Stick Figure Fighta 1, Stick Figure Fighta 2 und der Schwarze Tyrann zusammen. Interpretation Das Projekt wurde von verschiedenen Leuten verschieden kritisiert. In einem Punkt sind sich jedoch alle einig: Stick Figure Fightaz vermittelt keinerlei Botschaft. Der Erfinder Klausowitsch selbst äußerte sich zu dem Thema und erklärte selbst, dass das Projekt rein aus Langeweile entstanden ist und zu keinem bestimmten Zweck gemacht wurde. Einige meinen, dass es in der Sendung einige Momente gibt, die zumindest ansatzweise zum Nachdenken anregen, allerdings keinen tieferen Sinn haben. Andere loben besonders, dass der dritte Teil einige alte Bekannte (z.B. die DREI) wieder auftreten lässt und damit einen Rückblick bietet. Nichtsdestotrotz wird das Projekt als typisches Langeweileprojekt interpretiert: Die Gedanken des Erfinders werden zu einer Story ohne wirklichen Inhalt zusammengewürfelt. Der fünfte Teil wurde überwiegend als absolutes Ende gesehen, das keine Chance auf eine Fortsetzung zulässt, was sich jedoch als Irrtum herausstellte. Ähnlichkeit zu Videospielen Das Konzept von Stick Figure Fightaz, das sich besonders in den Kämpfen zeigt, ähnelt dem von Videospielen sehr. Jedes Monster bzw. jeder Gegner und jede Figur hat eine eigene Anzahl an Lebenspunkten (LP), die immer im Kampf angegeben sind. Auch der Schaden wird immer angegeben und anschließend von den LP abgezogen. Des weiteren steigen die Stick Figure Fightaz nach manchen Kämpfen um eine Stufe (Level) auf und werden stärker. Außerdem können sie oder ihre Gegner an Verbrennung, Vergiftung, Lähmung oder ähnlichem leiden. Jeder Stick Figure Fighta und jedes Monster verfügt über eine gewisse Anzahl an verschiedenen Angriffen mit verschiedenen Auswirkungen. Aus diesen Gründen wird Stick Figure Fightaz oft als ein Rollenspiel bezeichnet, das man nicht spielen kann. Es wird angenommen, dass Gigtendo und Gega nur aus diesen Gründen am fünften Teil des Projekts mitgearbeitet haben. System Alle Teile von Stick Figure Fightaz bestehen im Großen und Ganzen darin, dass die Protagonisten entweder waagrecht laufen und zum nächsten Gegner finden, oder eben Kämpfe gegen ihre Gegner durchführen. Es gibt jedoch zwischen den Teilen jeweils kleine Unterschiede, die genannt werden können. Grob lässt sich zwischen Overworld-System und Kampfsystem unterscheiden. 'Overworld-System:' Außerhalb von Kämpfen läuft das Geschehen meist eher weniger spektakulär ab. Es gibt jedoch nichtsdestotrotz einige "Zwischensequenzen", die die Handlung weiterführen sollen und einen Überblick liefern. Die Teile von SFF unterscheiden sich teilweise in diesem System. *In Stick Figure Fightaz 1 gibt es einige Sequenzen, die über die Serie aufklären. *Im zweiten Teil der Serie laufen die Charaktere nach und nach zu ihren Gegnern. *In Teil 3 müssen die Protagonisten manchmal einen "Hinderniskurs" in Form von kleinen Monstern oder Plattformen durchqueren. *In SFF 4 ist der Hauptcharakter auf sich allein gestellt. *Das gleiche gilt auch für SFF 5, wobei er hier andauernd die Stimme von Ghott hört. *SFF 6 ist noch offen... 'Kampfsystem:' In den Kämpfen unterscheiden sich die Teile einigermaßen stärker voneinander, zumal die Hauptcharaktere verschiedene Techniken beherrschen oder sich die Anzahl der Charaktere ändert. Die Stick Figure Fightaz beherrschen ihren Standardangriff und mehrere verschiedene Spezialangriffe. *Im ersten Teil von Stick Figure Fightaz beherrschen die Protagonisten die Standardangriffe Schlag und Tritt und einige Spezialangriffe, die jeweils einmal pro Kampf eingesetzt werden können und im Lauf der Story freigeschaltet werden. Die Gegner beherrschen meist eine Vielzahl an Angriffen. Außerdem kommen sie in die "Dunkle Welt", wo sie dauerhaft Schaden einstecken müssen. *In SFF 2 beherrschen die beiden Protagonisten einen Schlag als Standardangriff und einige Spezialangriffe, die wie im ersten Teil einmal pro Kampf verwendet werden können. Es existieren die Zustände Verbrennung, Vergiftung und Lähmung. Daneben kommt der dritte Charakter Beißi dazu, der sich durch eine hohe Angriffskraft auszeichnet. *Im dritten Teil des Projekts beherrschen die Hauptcharaktere jeweils verschiedene Standardangriffe und keine Spezialangriffe, sondern "Team-Angriffe", die teilweise verschiedene Effektivität gegen verschiedene Gegner aufweisen. Gegen Ende kommen die Stick Figure Fightaz 1 und 2 zurück und die Stick Figure Fightaz kämpfen zu viert gegen Gegner mit Lebensanzeigen, wobei die beiden Mitglieder der DREI deutlich höhere Angriffs-und Verteidigungskraft aufweisen. *In Teil 4 muss der Stick Master durchgehend alleine kämpfen und schaltet nach jedem Gegner sogenannte "Extras" frei. Diese bewirken zum Beispiel Absorption oder Reflexion von Angriffen oder enthalten neue Techniken. Der Stick Master schaltet seinen Gegner jedes Mal mit einem "Finisher" aus, der den Gegner zum Beispiel ersticht. Im Endkampf nimmt der Protagonist unterschiedliche Formen an, die sich in ihrer Stärke unterscheiden. *Im fünften Teil läuft es ähnlich wie im Vierten ab, allerdings schaltet der Protagonist hier begrenzt einsetzbare "Waffen" frei und es existieren keine Extras mehr. *Das System im sechsten Teil ist noch nicht bekannt... Erfolg Zu ihrer Entstehung im Jahr 2012 bekam die Serie nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Als ihr Erfinder Eigenwerbung für sie auf YouCube machte, bekam die Sendung erstmals ein paar wenige interessierte Zuschauer. Als der Titelsong für den ersten Teil des Projekts, "Die DREI", veröffentlicht wurde, wurde das Projekt zum ersten Mal bei einer größeren Masse an Zusehern bekannt. Durch die Verwendung des Songs "Fight for truth" des australischen Elektroschlagerduos ignis als Titelsong für den dritten Teil der Serie wurde das Projekt weltweit bekannt und sehr populär, in Folge erreichte es eine große Breite an interessierten Zusehern. Es wurde danach von vielen Kritikern heftig diskutiert und wurde dadurch noch populärer, zumal auch einige sehr bekannte Kritiker wie zum Beispiel Filippp Kirkorov kritische Werke dazu verfassten. Der letzte Teil des Projekts wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit den führenden Konzernen der Videospielindustrie, Gigtendo und Gega, produziert und erreichte dadurch auch die Aufmerksamkeit einer großen Menge von Videospiele-Fans.Gega (Videospielhersteller) 2014 zog das Projekt in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung ein und ihm gelang somit der Durchbruch und gleichzeitig wurde ihm eine große Ehre zuteil. Klausowitsch wurde durch dieses Projekt erstmals auch als Künstler bekannt. Nicht verwendete Szenen Für die einzelnen Stick Figure Fightaz Teile wurden Szenen angefertigt, die jedoch nicht benutzt werden. Hier ein Beispiel (Klicke auf das Bild für die animierte Version): thumb|200px|Dieser Angriff eines Stick Figure Fightaz wurde aus Brutalitätsgründen zensiert Folgende Gründe für die Nicht-Verwendung einiger Szenen werden genannt: *Zu großes Maß an Gewalt oder Darstellung von Gewalt *Bedeutungslosigkeit bzw. Sinnlosigkeit *Unpassende Texte *Ablenkung vom Thema bzw. von der Handlung *Zu kurze Kämpfe *Zu lange Texte *Nutzung von urheberrechtlich geschütztem Material *Fehler im Kampfsystem *Rechenfehler bei der Schadensberechnung *Rechtschreibfehler, Grammatikfehler Teile *Stick Figure Fightaz 1 *Stick Figure Fightaz 2 *Stick Figure Fightaz 3 *Stick Figure Fightaz 4 *Stick Figure Fightaz 5 *Stick Figure Fightaz 6 Parodien Zu Stick Figure Fightaz wurden einige Parodien entworfen, die jedoch überwiegend unbekannt blieben. Die Entwickler dieser Parodien nahmen als Motivation, dass sie einfach nicht verstehen konnten, wie ein so schlechtes Projekt ein so großes Publikum erreichen und sich zu so einem Erfolgsprojekt entwickeln konnte. Folgende Parodien wurden zu Stick Figure Fightaz entwickelt: *'Sick Figure Fightaz': Ähnlich wie Stick Figure Fightaz, aber mit wahnsinnigen Protagonisten und psychopathischen Monstern, Gegnern und Bösewichten *'Schwammerl Fighta': Strichfigur-Schwammerl kämpfen gegeneinander *'Stick Figure Döner': Die Stick Figure Fightaz essen verfluchte Döner und müssen sie bekämpfen *'Real Stick Figure Fightaz': Exakt das gleiche wie Stick Figure Fightaz, aber mit eingefügtem Blut und teilweise veränderten Angriffsanimationen *'Pro Fightaz': Die Stick Figure Fightaz kämpfen gegen einen Drachen, der die Welt zerstören will Kritik Das Projekt wurde überwiegend negativ beurteilt. Der bekannte Kritiker Filippp Kirkorov bewertete die Serie mit 3,6%, da sie kaum einen Inhalt bietet. Tatsächlich wird der selbe Punkt auch von anderen Kritikern stark bemängelt. Laut den meisten Kritiken besteht die gesamte Sendung nur aus Kämpfen, die keine Spannung oder Abwechslung bieten und zum eher weniger spektakulären Endkampf führen. Die durchschnittliche Bewertung liegt bei 10,50%. Viele Kritiker hatten es satt, Kritiken darüber zu verfassen, sahen die Serie jedoch als geeignete Grundlage zur Veröffentlichung ganzer kritischer Werke über die Sendung. Keiner der Kritiker kann sich erklären, wie das Projekt zu einem solchen Erfolg gelangen konnte. Franz Dumm rezensiert das Projekt überraschend positiv. Er beschreibt die Serie in seiner Kritik "SFF - Reif für die Sammlung?" als ein einzigartiges Werk im positiven, aber auch teilweise im negativen Sinn. Er schreibt auch, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass "ein solch kreatives Projekt" aus reiner Langeweile entstanden ist. Des weiteren lobt er den Erfinder Klausowitsch, dass er die Videospielkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega überzeugen konnte, an seinem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Er bewertet es mit 76,4%. 2014 entschied er sich, es in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufzunehmen. Seitdem es sich in dieser befindet, bildet es einen wichtigen Bestandteil davon. Literatur Viele Kritiker, Analytiker, Analysatoren und Schriftsteller ließen sich durch das Projekt inspirieren, ganze Werke zu verfassen, die sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Das erste Werk stammt vom Erfinder Klausowitsch selbst und ist eine neutrale Analyse und Kritik zu seinem Projekt. Die wichtigsten Werke zum Thema Stick Figure Fightaz sind: *Klausowitsch: Stick Figure Fightaz (Kritik) *Eric Poynter: Strichfigurkämpfer: Wie ein Spaßprojekt zum Erfolg führt (Analyse) *Ulf Urliv: Stick Figure Fightaz - Ein Roman (Roman) *Franz Dumm: SFF - Reif für die Sammlung? (Kritik) *Filippp Kirkorov: Die schlechtesten Werke - Stick Figure Fightaz (Kritik) Sonstiges *Voraussichtlich wird ein SFF-Game erscheinen, welches umfangreicher werden soll, als die Sendung. *DJ Hero wurde durch seinen Song "Shadows" als Titelsong für den zweiten Teil bekannt. *Die Serie löste einen Skandal bei Kinda!TV aus. *Sie machte Kinda!TV aber auch etwas bekannter. *Das Projekt bekam zu seiner Endphase Unterstützung von den Großkonzernen Gigtendo und Gega. *Klausowitsch zeichnete auch eine Serie namens "Stick Figure Fightaz Ego", bei der man das Geschehen aus der Sicht des Hauptcharakters verfolgen kann. Das Projekt wurde frühzeitig abgebrochen, da die Umsetzung zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. *Klausowitsch wollte eine vertonte Version herausbringen, verwarf jedoch diese Idee. *Die Ankündigung des sechsten Teils war eine große Überraschung für Fans und sorgte für großes Aufsehen. *Der Song "Return" wurde zu einem großen Hit und mit über 500.000 verkauften Einheiten zu einem der größten Erfolge von DJ Hero bzw. Klausowitsch als Musiker. *Durch diesen Song bildete sich außerdem das Duo The Stick Figures.